ρirατe
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Los piratas ingleses son astutos e inteligentes. Y el Capitán Kirkland no es la excepción. -¿Estás asustada, lady?-   Alice negó con la cabeza. Pero el temblor y frío de sus manos delataban que sin duda alguna estaba asustada. Pirate!UKxFem!UK


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ella y sus personajes son creación del magnífico Himaruya Hidekaz, oh, ¡Te adoramos, Himaruya! :'D**

* * *

><p>El pirata le dio un sorbo a su copa de Ron y mantuvo el fino licor en su boca durante unos minutos, saboreándolo y dejando que la exquisitez se deslizara con suavidad por su garganta. Una afilada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ligeramente escalofriante, pero sin perder aquel toque de astucia bien disimulada, dando prioridad a una imagen más ruda y segura. Mantuvo la copa firmemente agarrada por tan sólo sus dedos índice y pulgar, de aquella manera en que sólo él sabía sostenerla, y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra sin perder aquella sonrisa que parecía bien la de un niño pequeño que estaba a punto de cometer una travesura. Con la mano izquierda se acomodó el elegante sombrero de pirata y desvió la mirada hacia su ventana, aparentemente buscando algo en el interminable azul del océano que lo mecía con suavidad. Comparado con su estado durante la tormenta del día anterior, el océano había amanecido de lo más dócil para permitirle al barco seguir su recorrido. El Capitán Kirkland supo desde ese instante que la victoria de su bando en la búsqueda de aquel tesoro era inminente.<p>

De pronto alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta del camarote, levemente y con un ritmo temeroso. La sonrisa de Arthur desapareció al instante, mas no articuló palabra alguna en ningún momento, sino que se limitó a fulminar con la mirada a la puerta. De alguna manera, como si su mirada pudiese atravesar la madera, los golpeteos cesaron para ser reemplazados por la temerosa voz de uno de los miembros de su tripulación.

—S-Señor Kirkland…s-su desayuno está servido—Fue lo que dijo aquél hombre, cuya voz estaba impregnada de inferioridad y miedo hacia el superior. El capitán alzó la vista y observó la puerta cómo si esta se tratase de un montón de basura, con repugno y petulancia.

— ¿Has cumplido mi mandato? —Fue lo único que inquirió, sin abandonar aquel tono de voz desdeñoso y tan despectivo que solía utilizar con sus subordinados, de aquél modo tan frío y cruel que no guardaba compasión alguna. El hombre tras la puerta permaneció callado durante un buen rato, como procesando las palabras, y unos minutos después se escuchó fuerte y claro cómo éste tragaba saliva, deshaciendo el nudo de su garganta. Unos murmullos se escucharon al fondo. Arthur perdió la paciencia. — ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡¿No piensas responderla?! ¿Es que quieres que te envíe al calabozo?

Escuchó cómo al tripulante se le cortaba la respiración al instante, y como comenzaba a balbucear cosas incomprensibles mientras daba pequeños empujones a otros hombres, susurrándoles por lo bajo e irritando aún más al Capitán. Más éste permaneció impasible, con las gruesas cejas quebradas hacia el puente de la nariz, visiblemente enfadado. Estaba considerando seriamente en conseguirse unos nuevos subordinados y arrojar a aquellos por la borda.

—»_Tráiganla, ahora…«__—_Escuchó cómo le ordenaba al resto de los hombres antes de responder—E-Eh sí, Capitán, p-por supuesto que lo he cumplido. Justo cómo usted ha ordenado, en unos minutos haremos pasar su desayuno. Con permiso—Arthur soltó un bufido de irritación y puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de la torpeza de aquel hombre, que definitivamente había olvidado lo que le había dicho el día anterior después de haber logrado mantener el control del barco para dirigirlo a aguas más calmadas, en dónde arribaron en una pequeña isla desierta. O bueno, que había resultado _no tan desierta _cómo esperaban. Todos habían estado demasiado ocupados festejando y embriagándose hasta no poder más, tanto que casi nadie recordaba lo que sucedió después de tocar tierra. Claro que Arthur también había tomado más de lo que su cuerpo podría soportar, pero a él le había resultado imposible olvidar lo que había sucedido. Además de que no permitió que nadie más que unos pocos se enterara de aquel hecho en particular.

El rubio permaneció con la vista clavada en la puerta, sin apartarla en ningún momento, aguardando con más paciencia de la que había demostrado tener antes. Dio un sorbo más a su copa de Ron y esbozó una tétrica sonrisa el escuchar unos pasos aproximarse por el largo pasillo, lentos y pesados, arrastrados con un ritmo que indicaba que la persona intentaba oponer resistencia. Conforme los pasos se acercaban, pudo escuchar cómo aquella persona daba traspiés y tropezaba en más de una ocasión, soltando insultos cada vez que la obligaban a continuar caminando y soltando gemidos de vez en cuando. La sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y descruzó sus piernas, dejando caer la diestra con pesadez al suelo de madera, haciendo que su pisada retumbara. Los pasos llegaron frente a su puerta y se detuvieron, más las protestas continuaron. Escuchó más de cinco insultos dirigidos hacia su persona, y esto no hizo más que añadirle un toque más divertido y escalofriante a su mirada. Aquella voz femenina, tan aguda y firme, hacía gala de su extendida variedad de insultos en inglés británico, una variedad igual de grande que la que el propio Arthur poseía.

—A-Aquí traemos su pedido, Capitán. Su desayuno será servido en éste instante—Ésa era la voz de aquel hombre de nuevo, la cual logró que Arthur volviese a deshacer su sonrisa y observase de nuevo impaciente hacia la puerta, sin decir nada más. —A-Ahora mismo lo haré…-

— ¡Ya háganla pasar, _Bloody Hell_! —Exigió exasperado, dando un golpe con el puño a la mesa de madera frente a él y haciendo que el contenido de su copa diese un pequeño respingo por la dureza. Fulminó con la mirada a la puerta y ésta se abrió de un solo golpe. La tosca puerta de madera gruesa y húmeda con varios rastros de moho abrió paso a algo completamente radical y, por supuesto, a lo que el Capitán esperaba ver desde su despertar.

Una joven delgada y alta apareció por la puerta, de sedoso y largo cabello rubio que caía suavemente en cascada por sus hombros. Su piel era blanca cómo la porcelana y delataba su procedencia europea tanto cómo lo hacía con el mismo Arthur. Sus finas facciones estaban quebradas en una expresión de furia y enojo, mientras que mantenía los labios fuertemente fruncidos, delatando su claro nerviosismo. Su apariencia frágil y delicada contrastaba visiblemente contra todo el lugar, a pesar de que sus ropas indicaban que era de temer. Estaba vestida con los ropajes de una vil pirata, con un pantalón negro, botas a media pierna, una blusa blanca de manga larga holgada con corsé y un cinturón grueso y negro.

La escalofriante sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro del pirata al notar el semblante de altanería que la chica intentaba transmitir con el lenguaje corporal. Mantenía la cabeza en alto y lo observaba desde arriba a la vez que mantenía ambas manos en la cadera y la espalda ligeramente arqueada hacia adelante, queriendo demostrar superioridad. Sin embargo, aquel semblante no tenía el mismo efecto en el Capitán que el día anterior después de haberle arrebatado la pistola y la espada que llevaba en el cinturón y de haber notado que en realidad interiormente la chica tenía miedo. No lo demostraba, pero se encontraba temerosa de ser herida en todo momento, estaba siempre en alerta.

Alice, cómo se había presentado en la noche en que fue capturada, llevaba en manos una bandeja de plata. En ella aguardaba un delicioso y bien completo desayuno preparado por uno de los mejores Chefs españoles que Arthur había capturado y obligado a trabajar para sí en uno de sus encuentros. Arthur le dio otro sorbo a su copa de Ron, vaciándola de su contenido finalmente, y luego la dejó en la mesa de en frente, acomodándose en su asiento y recargando la cabeza en una de sus manos, sin apartar la vista de la rubia.

—Acércate—Ordenó, firme y divertido, observando cómo un sonrojo de indignación coloreaba las mejillas de la chica. Ésta chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada con descaro, sin intención alguna de obedecer sus órdenes. Arthur no perdió la paciencia, sino que ésta vez simplemente estiró una de sus manos hacia el frente y, tranquilamente, llamó a la chica una vez más con su dedo índice—Ven aquí, ahora.

La joven no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Arthur arqueó levemente la ceja, sin abandonar su divertida sonrisa.

— Sabes que en cualquier momento podría ordenar tirarte a los tiburones ¿No es así? —Observó entretenido la reacción de la chica, que volvió su vista con brusquedad para fulminarle con la mirada, furiosa. Él simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa, mirándola con sorna. —Tengo hambre.

Alice bufó por lo bajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Arthur pudo notar que el orgullo representaba un gran desafío para ella misma, pues no era tan estúpida cómo para ignorar la amenaza de un pirata. Mucho menos de _ese _pirata.

Finalmente, Alice pareció resignarse y comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos y firmes hasta el Capitán, dedicándole una hermosa mirada cargada de odio. Era fácil de notar que no estaba nada feliz, puesto que al llegar frente a él dejó caer la bandeja sobre su regazo sin cuidado alguno y provocó que la taza de té y la comida dieran un pequeño respingo. Por suerte nada salpicó ni se salió de su lugar, pero esa había sido una declaración evidente de rebeldía. Fue entonces que Arthur frunció el ceño y deshizo su sonrisa, enojado.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, _damn it_?! ¡Para eso está la mesa! —Observó indignado cómo ahora quién sonreía era Alice, que parecía más que orgullosa de su acto. Por un momento se perdió al notar lo dulce que era su sonrisa y en lo bien que se veía en sus facciones; pero al instante sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño de nuevo, mirándola con desaprobación— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, _bloody hell?_ ¡Te enseñaré a no provocar a tus superiores! —Sin mucho tacto, alargó una mano y tomó con brusquedad a la chica por la muñeca, jalándola hacia sí. Ésta opuso resistencia, intentando zafarse del agarre sin éxito alguno, finalmente precipitándose hacia el frente, soltando un gemido. Arthur la mantuvo fuertemente agarrada a escasos centímetros de su rostro, obligándola a verle a los ojos. Sin embargo, Alice cerró los suyos con fuerza y desvió la mirada con la nariz arrugada.

— ¡Apestas a alcohol! —Exclamó sin vergüenza alguna, enfadando aún más a Arthur— ¿Bebiendo Ron tan temprano? No quiero saber qué clase de pirata eres…—El capitán aferró aún más su agarre, haciéndole daño a la inglesa, que soltó un gemido de dolor.

—La clase de pirata que podría matarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—Respondió, sonriendo de nuevo al notar que Alice empalidecía y su piel incluso se enfriaba, estaba asustada. Estiró la mano que tenía libre para acariciar la mejilla de la joven con mucho cuidado, con el cuidado que se tendría al frotar una pieza de porcelana muy valiosa. Alice se estremeció —Sin embargo, _Lady, _ yo no tengo la intención de matarte. Así que, ¿Por qué no haces uso de esas cuidadas manos tuyas y me das el desayuno?

La chica volvió a morderse el labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño y apartando la mano del pirata de un brusco movimiento de cabeza.

—Si no me vas a matar, ¿Entonces qué es lo que harás conmigo? —Inquirió, altanera, abriendo los ojos de golpe para enfrentar a Arthur. Ambas miradas verde esmeralda se cruzaron y Alice se pateó mentalmente por quedarse tanto tiempo mirando los ojos del Capitán, a tal grado que se había perdido en ellos. Era inevitable, le resultaban tan cautivadores y además…podía notar que en esos ojos, muy oculto; aunque se encontraba muy en lo profundo, se encontraba una mirada cálida y afectuosa. Oculta por varias capas de arrogancia y ambición, astucia e inteligencia. Arthur permaneció sonriente.

— Eres muy linda para ser pirata —Se limitó a decir, apartando un mechón del cabello del rostro de Alice con una mano y delicadeza, acercando aún más el rostro a ella— Sería un desperdicio dejar que cualquier otro pirata te tome cómo prisionera. Además, no me gusta irme de ninguna isla sin encontrar por lo menos haber encontrado un tesoro. ¿Sabes? —Alice sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban de golpe y desvió la mirada para ocultarlo, mientras que Arthur reía por lo bajo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso de una manera tan desvergonzada? Primero había osado sacarla de la isla en la cual se suponía que aguardaría hasta que su tripulación fuese a buscarla de nuevo, y luego la había encerrado en una celda junto al resto de los esclavos, sucia y mohosa. Y después de todo eso,¡¿Se atrevía a llamarla cómo "su tesoro"?

— ¡Y-Yo no soy el tesoro de nadie! —Replicó instintivamente, ganándose una pequeña risa melodiosa por parte del pirata. A Alice se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca al sentir la respiración del inglés sobre su rostro, y sintió cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban con aún más intensidad. Estaban muy, muy cerca. Más cerca de lo que una Señorita debería de estar con un Caballero.

—_You are __**my**__ treasure_—Se limitó a decir el mayor, sonriendo con diversión. Pronto su mirada se suavizó, por alguna razón, cuando Alice ya había vuelto a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Arthur pasó una de sus manos con suavidad por su mejilla, y ella se desconcertó. ¿Por qué seguía tratándola con tanta delicadeza? Era desesperante. Si planeaba utilizarla como una sirvienta para luego tirarla por la borda, prefería que fuera y la tirara primero. — ¿Estás asustada, _Lady_? —Su tono de voz fue suavizándose también, de un modo casi comprensivo.

Alice negó con la cabeza; pero el temblor y frío de sus manos delataba que sin duda alguna estaba asustada. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y aún tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Esperó otra cruel risa por parte del capitán al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, pero esta nunca llegó. Su respiración se aceleró. No podía negarlo, tenía miedo.

Sintió cómo el Pirata frente a ella se movía, inclinándose hacia adelante. Por instinto intentó apartarse, pero éste la mantenía firmemente agarrada por la muñeca. Quiso decirle que se alejara, pero un nudo en la garganta impedía el paso de su voz. Pensó que en ese momento la asesinaría. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Pero estaba casi segura de ello. Había oído en múltiples ocasiones del Capitán Kirkland, y de lo temido que era entre todos los piratas. De seguro tenía más de cien maneras para asesinar de manera rápida y sencilla.

Esperó sentir algún tipo de punzada de dolor, cerrando con aún más fuerza los ojos. Pero esta nunca llegó. En vez del filo de una daga, fría y afilada, sintió unos cálidos labios depositarse con mucha suavidad en su frente. Por instinto soltó un pequeño grito ahogado, dando un respingo hacia atrás. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún objeto hiriente, sino que por todo lo contrario, se trataba de un beso. No quiso abrir los ojos, y sintió cómo sus mejillas se teñían se carmesí al instante. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ahogó un grito más, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. Aún estaba muy asustada. No entendía nada, y eso la ponía aún más desesperada. ¿Por qué hacía eso? El nerviosismo y terror que sentían en aquel momento le impedían pensar con claridad. Sintió cómo unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Y luego sintió movimiento de nuevo. Esta vez los labios se posaron con suavidad en una de sus mejillas e incluso permanecieron ahí por un rato. Alice se estremeció, pero ésta vez no gritó ni intentó apartarse. No entendía por qué le estaba pareciendo que aquellos besos estaban tan cargados de ternura y afecto cuando quién se los estaba otorgando era un vil pirata. Y era uno que era de temer. Sentía cómo la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. No quería abrir aún los ojos.

— _And now?_ —Escuchó la voz de Arthur, que le susurraba al oído desde su posición. Ella no contestó, simplemente se tensó. Por alguna extraña razón su respiración se había regularizado y además se sentía más tranquila que antes. Pero no dejaba de tener miedo. Miedo de lo que pudiese pasar a continuación. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella para luego asesinarla vilmente? Estaba desesperada.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, sin sentir movimiento alguno. Alice sólo sentía la respiración de Arthur sobre su mejilla, y no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Quería huir, correr, saltar al mar e ir en busca de tierra nadando. Pero al mismo tiempo quería quedarse ahí, junto a Arthur. Se pateó mentalmente por pensar en eso. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Su prioridad en ese momento era escapar, nada más huir de ese lugar. Probablemente su tripulación ya estuviese yendo en su rescate. Pero, aún así…permanecía completamente quieta. Ya no ofrecía resistencia, simplemente permanecía frente al Capitán sin mover un solo músculo. Se sentía a gusto a su lado.

De pronto el movimiento volvió, fue corto y rápido, pero pudo sentirlo. Se encontraba de frente a ella, había soltado su muñeca y ahora simplemente le tomaba el rostro con delicadeza. Con la suavidad con la que se tomaba a una pieza valiosa de porcelana, con la dulzura con la cual se trataría a uno de los más preciados tesoros. El tacto era tan cuidadoso y agradable que sintió cómo de pronto sus extremidades se relajaban, dejándose llevar. Y entonces sintió cómo aquellos dulces labios se juntaban con los propios, en un beso aún más tierno y afectuoso que los anteriores. Se sorprendió a sí misma no oponiendo resistencia alguna, sino que incluso correspondiéndole con suavidad y dulzura.

Porque el bastardo del Capitán Kirkland tenía lo suyo. Y se podía dar cuenta a tan sólo un escaso tiempo de pasar junto a él. El muy idiota sabía cómo tratar a una dama y cómo hacerla tranquilizarse también. Era un idiota, idiota, idiota. Pero un idiota que acababa de besarla con el mismo tacto que un perfecto caballero. El idiota que la había atrapado con un par de muestras de afecto.

Permanecieron por un tiempo así hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Alice abrió con mucha lentitud los ojos, de una manera casi tímida, para alzar la mirada y encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de Arthur. No se parecía en lo más mínimo a la mirada que había tenido antes. Esta vez la mirada que le era devuelta era mucho más cálida y afectuosa. Sus mejillas ardían, y estaba segura de que todo su rostro debía de estar rojo cómo un tomate.

— _And now, Alice. Are you scared? —_Negó con la cabeza, suavemente y convencida al cien por ciento. Mantuvo su mirada clavada en la contraria, observando aquellos ojos verdes en los cual era tan fácil perderse. Parecía que Arthur también se perdía en los suyos, pues tampoco apartaba la mirada. Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pirata, pero esta vez era una sonrisa suave y encantadora. No una sonrisa aterradora cómo las anteriores. Esta era…relajante, agradable. Fuera de asustarla, la hacía sentirse protegida.

— ¡Capitán, tierra a la vista! ¡Tierra a la vista! —El grito estridente del vigía inundó la habitación, provocando eco en las paredes de manera. Arthur soltó un sonoro bufido, masajeándose las sienes con frustración. —¡Tierra a la vista! ¡He dicho Tierra a la vi-…

—_SHUT UP, BLOODY HELL!_ ¡Ya estoy yendo, deja de gritar cómo idiota! ¡Con tus griteríos podrías despertar hasta el mismísimo Kraken!, _damn it…_—Alice no pudo reprimir una tímida risa, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Era extraño, de un momento a otro, todo aquel miedo existente se había ido. Arthur la volteó a ver desconcertado, y al verla sonreír, Alice pudo notar que las mejillas se le coloreaban ligeramente. Esto la hizo sentirse aún más feliz, observando divertida cómo el inglés apartaba la mirada instantáneamente. —_S-Stay here._ Volveré mas tarde. M-mientras tanto, come el desayuno. ¡No me sirve de nada una pirata enclenque!

Había vuelto su trato hostil. Pero a Alice no le importaba, seguía con una ladina sonrisa en el rostro. Y esto, fuera de enojar a Arthur, lo hizo enrojecer aún más. Desvió la mirada de nuevo y salió de la habitación, soltando diversos insultos al aire poco cariñosos hacia el vigía. Cerró de un portazo tras de sí y Alice se quedó sola en la habitación.

Observó fijamente por dónde se había ido el inglés durante unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada, soltando un suspiro relajado. Sus labios dibujaron con suavidad en una sutil sonrisa mientras que tomaba asiento en el lugar del capitán y reía por lo bajo.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no iba a ser tan malo ser la prisionera del Capitán Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Críticas? Todo bien recibido~! <strong>

_**Por cada review que dejas, un pequeño mochimérica encuentra hogar.**_


End file.
